sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda White (Second Chances)
Name: Amanda White Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''School: P.J Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: Track Team, Strength Training, Chess Appearance: Amanda is a white girl standing at 5'10'' and weighs 152 lbs. Her figure is a slender one, but her athleticism is quite pronounced in her legs and her broad shoulders. Her round face is marked by sunken cheeks. Amanda's hair is naturally blonde, but she has bleached it white and cut it short. The color of her eyes, which are sitting close to the center of the face, are a dark blue. Her nose is quite long in it's profile, but in portrait it is notable in how thin it is in relation to the rest of her face. Amanda's attire is simple. She prefers camouflage pants, white but dirty sneakers. Generally, she just wears a black tank top. If weather or reasons of politeness require it, she wears a long-sleeved denim west on top of it. It is just that, which she wears on the day of the abduction: a black tank top, baggy pants and a ragged old denim west. '''Biography:' Amanda was born on January 22nd 2000 to Natalie and John White. Her nuclear family also included her older brother Roy, and the widowed and childless sister of John, Sarah Harris. John White was with United States Marine Corps, and due to the "Global War on Terrorism" beginning in 2001, John was in Afghanistan and Iraq for large parts of Amanda's and Roy's early childhood. Natalie was working as a nurse, the shift work being detrimental to spending time with her children as well. It was Sarah who was responsible for child-rearing and housekeeping. The Whites decided early on that they would stay in Denton, no matter where the call of duty would have taken John, believing a fixed home being the best for the development of their children. Nonetheless, Sarah and Natalie spoke highly of John and his activities as a marine. In the times when John was able to spend time with his children, he has made a likable and friendly impression on them. He would tell them – toned-down – tales of the experiences he made with the Corps. In 2007, John's service ended and he was honorably discharged. After some consideration, he chose to invest his saved assets into opening a local gym, the 'Korper Schmiede", a place Amanda would eventually grow to simply call her 'third home' – after school and her actual habitation. As Amanda entered school, it was fairly clear to her parents that she was a decent student. She showed few academic talents, but she managed to offset any potential danger to her performance with the development of a solid if not perfect work ethic. Amanda's favorite subject in school was PE for a long time, but in recent years had shifted towards English, which she has started viewing as 'simple but pleasant'. That aside, her parents pushed her into doing sports very early on. Amanda tried out different ones over the years – such as swimming, playing tennis and soccer – but only found herself satisfied when she entered the track team of her middle school. Her performance in track was like her performance in school. She showed no special genius, but she was diligent. For the first few years she was an average athlete, although as she grew older her performance improved bit by bit in comparison to her team mates. When Amanda was 12 years old, she observed a group of adult men and women playing chess together in a public park. She was intrigued by the game, and seeing the people socialize and test their wits against each other woke a desire to learn the game, as well. It took her several weeks, however, to find the courage and join the games. She was, due to her youth and inexperience, often defeated, but her continued desire to learn endeared her to the group of chess players. Sarah saw this as dangerous, and considered prohibiting Amanda to play with adults. John and Natalie disagreed, as they considered 'Stranger Danger' as a problem to be overblown. Amanda joined the chess club of her schools as well, but she plays the most with the members of the "Denton Chess Club", participating in various chess tournaments. As of 2017, her USCF rating was 1496 points, which is around the average for members of the USCF. Amanda joined the 'Korper Schmiede' at 15, when John asked her to help her out, less so because he needed the help, but more so because he thought it would be good for Amanda's development if she worked and earned money. However, Amanda had very little to do, and simply started working out with the other clients. It is then, that Amanda found joy in strength training. Amanda enjoys competition in both sports and chess. However, in all other aspects of her life, Amanda is incredibly docile and seeks harmony above all. Her demeanor is polite and friendly, and she always tried her best to avoid any kind of conflict. When faced with an argument, Amanda starts agreeing with her opponent simply to stop the fight. Aside from that, Amanda is not very social with her peers. She is used to socializing with the middle-ages players at the chess club, and the diverse members of the 'Korper Schmiede'. Creating 'deep' bonds of friendships with her classmates has not occurred to her as a thought, as she is satisfied with the friends she already has. Another important aspect of Amanda is her weird mixture of diligence and laziness. Amanda does enjoy winning, and improving herself over past performances. Yet in matters she doesn't care for, she tends to just perform the very least necessary to pass whatever she is trying. The clear example is school, where D's and C's are good enough for Amanda. Doing anything to achieve anything more is of no interest to her. That aside, Amanda is easily bribed. The aspect of short-term gratification is in general a good way to make her do work that she is unwilling to do. Money works, but if tempted with food or other pleasantries, Amanda is willing to take on favors and the like. As for her future, Amanda has made very few plans and has failed to develop concrete plans and goals. There are vague ambitions of joining the military, but Amanda hesitates to commit. Her most likely immediate path would be for her to stay at her parents' place for a while and help her father out in the gym. The idea of joining the fitness business as a personal trainer or the like is appealing to her, but she sees it with the same non-committal as she does with any other idea for the future. Advantages:'''Amanda is physically in an excellent shape, her cardiovascular performance is good and she is stronger than the average girl her age. Amanda's attitude in school allowed her to avoid making enemies or other negative relationships. Her background in both playing chess and personal fitness enable calm and strategic thinking on her part, in that she is capable of looking at a situation and consider it properly. '''Disadvantages: However, Amanda's unwillingness to enter proper friendships with her classmates might make her miss out on alliances, or only give her weak and instable ones. Amanda's ability to think strategically might be cut short by the indecisiveness and disposition of non-commitment with which she approaches new problems. Additionally, her aversion to conflict translates to the avoidance of a fight, even if that fight might be necessary to protect her interests. This issue might worsen in combination with her tendency to be distracted by the aforementioned gratifications. Original Profile: Amanda White (PV2) Designated Number: Female Student No. 08 --- Designated Weapon: '''Waddy '''Conclusion: So do I go with a "checkmate" pun or a play on the weapon's name? Much like G08, I can't decide. Unlike her, I'm not going to die for it. The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Bikriki Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Head trauma '''Collected Weapons: Waddy (assigned weapon, to Kitty Gittschall) Allies: 'Jason Andrews '''Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Amanda narrowly avoided being caught in the mess of violence in the shower stalls between Natali Greer, Simon Leroy, and Blaine Eno. As Natali and Simon ran and Blaine wandered off without a kill Amanda finally came out of hiding, proceeding to ignore what she had just seen and go for a hot shower. Amanda was happy to use an enormous amount of the water, all the shower heads at once. As she finished up she was found by her friend, Jason Andrews. She got close, briefly ignoring his discomfort with her nudity until he pointed it out. When dressed she noted he seemed injured and asked; he admitted he had attacked someone for supplies. She mostly glossed over that, unsure how to respond even to the news that Jason had yet to have actually killed. All they could agree on aloud was that neither of them wanted to die. Further conversation was cut short as there was a commotion outside. They hid, whispering an emergency plan while screaming and a gunshot sounded. Suddenly someone - Rachael - entered the showers. Jason gave Amanda his sword while he kept his empty gun, and Amanda took point and approached the noises carefully. They lingered around a wall corner from each other, Amanda waiting until Rachael wandered out again and she could signal the all clear. Amanda and Jason spent the rest of the day in uneasy peace, and Amanda slept fitfully and woke to find that Jason had left before she was up, taking his weapon with him. She tried to reassure herself that this was for the best because they would eventually end up at odds if they stuck together, but it still stung. She chose to remain within the relative security of the shower building, amusing herself by toying with her weapon and using the damp floor to skate. She passed the entirety of the second day this way, keeping her mind off of the fates of her classmates, and intended to start up again on the third day when the announcement startled her while dancing and caused her to slip and fall. Amanda struck her head when she fell and had a fit of hysterics from the emotion she had been suppressing, but she soon recovered and seemed fine aside from a headache. Amanda returned to the shower cubicle she had previously slept in to eat and take aspirin for her head, and opted to pass the time sitting and waiting as she played mental chess with herself. She continued taking painkillers, not realizing that it was worsening the effects of the concussion she had sustained in her fall, and she eventually fell asleep again. She passed away at some point in her sleep from the effects of the contusion. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Looks like that lack of commitment extended even to not dying in an entirely preventable way. Who loses a fight with the shower floor? '''Memorable Quotes: '"Hello. (..) Care to try this too?" Other/Trivia * Amanda White was actually the name Bikriki intended for Aileen Aurora Abdallah (his character in Main v5). He changed his opinion just so he can have an alliterative name for Aileen. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amanda, in chronological order. '''Pregame: *Fashion Flare Second Chances V2: *Oh Man, Not THIS Again? *wAtCh thIS giRl gEt SokAiNg wET Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: Second Chances V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amanda White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances